gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Träume werden wahr
|Nächste=-}} Träume werden wahr ist die dreizehnte Folge und somit das Staffelfinale der sechsten Staffel sowie die letzte Folge von Glee. All die harte Arbeit und Hingabe Wills an den Glee Club für die Förderung der Talente und Träume seiner Studenten zahlt sich auf großen Weg aus, und jeder nimmt Anteil am Gefühl der Freude, die die Schule durchdringt, als Lehrer und Schüler ihre gemeinsame Reise reflektieren. Alte Risse und Wunden sind geheilt und neue Sehenswürdigkeiten auf eine vielversprechende Zukunft sind festgelegt. Jeder scheint genau zu enden wie erwartet, und genau dort zu sein, wo sie hingehören ... zusammen mit mehr als ein paar Überraschungen. Handlung thumb|left|SiegWill macht sich bereit für die Nationals und denkt an die Zeit zurück, als er mit den Singsations 1993 bei den Nationals war und Lillian Adler ihre Rede darüber hielt, dass der Glee Club etwas Besonderes ist. Wieder in der Gegenwart, hilft ihm Rachel dabei, seine Fliege zu binden, während Kurt meint, dass es an der Zeit ist. Zusammen mit Blaine machen sich die drei auf den Weg zur Siegerehrung und warten nervös auf die Bekanntgabe. Nachdem die New Directions als Sieger verkündet werden, freuen sich alle, gratulieren und umarmen sich. thumb|Will dankt BobIn seinem Büro teilt Aufsichtsrat Bob Harris Will mit, dass man dank dessen harter Arbeit entschieden hat, die McKinley in eine Schule für darstellende Künste zu machen. Er erklärt weiter, dass die Schulbezirke rund um die McKinley geringe Budgets bekommen haben und die Künste gestrichen wurden, da man glaubte, es würde helfen, weil sie nicht wichtig wareen, damit plausiblere Themen unterrichtet werden würden. Jedoch wurden die Ergebnisse nicht besser, sondern schlechter und da Will sich weigerte, sein Programm zu streichen, ging Bob zum Schulvorstand um mit ihm darbüer zu reden, der der gleichen Meinung war. Will ist sichtlich überrascht wegen der unglaublichen Neuigkeiten, erst recht, als Bob hinzufügt, dass er der neue Direktor der Schule ist. Er gratuliert Will und die beiden schütteln sich die Hände. thumb|left|Will und Emma machen sich fertigDrei Monate später machen sich Emma und Will für die Schule fertig und reden über seinen neuen Job als Direktor. Will erklärt, dass er sich nun nicht mehr um das Besorgen von Kostümen oder Requisiten für die Schule kümmern muss und ihr Sohn in der Tageststätte sein wird, die dort ist, wo die Turnhalle war, während sie den Flur runter arbeiten, um Schülern dabei zu helfen, an die besten Schulen zu kommen. Emma sagt ihm, das sie stolz auf ihn ist, diesen Weg gegangen zu sein und ohne dabei seine Integrität verloren zu haben, außer als er rappte. Will lacht und gesteht dann, dass er sich fürchtet, ob er das Talent hat, Direktor zu sein, doch seine Frau versichert ihm, dass er der talentierste Mann auf der Welt ist, oder zumindest in Ohio, und sich nicht fürchten sollte, auch wenn es nicht einfach wird, da es Zeit für sie zum Relaxen, Spaß zu haben und sich zu verlieben ist und nun Probleme beheben können. Sie fährt fort, dass sie es nur sie sind und ihre Vorstellung, worauf sie sich küssen und einander sagen, dass sie sich lieben. Nachdem Emma gegangen ist, geht Will zu Daniel ins Kinderzimmer und spielt mit ihm, während er ihm sagt, dass Träume wahr werden und die beiden darauf lächeln. thumb|Der Chorraum ist vollWill geht in den vollen Chorraum, wo Rachel seine Ankunft verkündet. Jeder klatscht für ihn und Will meint dann, dass das der aufregendste Tag des Glee Clubs ist, da die Absolventen (Artie, Blaine, Kitty, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Sam und Tina) hier sind. Als Rachel wissen will, wann die Vorsingen stattfinden und Kurt die "jeder möchtee, kommt rein"-Regel anmerkt, korregiert Will ihn, dass er neue Gruppen mit den New Directions bildet, darunter das Zurückholen der Troubletones, die Erschaffung eines reinen Jungenchor, genannt die The Duly Noted sowie eine Elftklässler Varsity Gruppe, für die, die noch mehr Übung brauchen, bevor sie sich den "großen Ligen" anschließen. Auf Mercedes´ Frage, wie er alle diese Gruppen leiten will, antwortet Will, dass er keine übernehmen wird, sondern Kandidaten die er mag, zu einer Art Vorsstellungsgspräch einlädt, und diese das übernehmen werden. Daraufhin schnappt er sich seine Ukulele, da er einen Song vorbereitet hat, um ihnen auf Wiedersehen zu sagenn. Er fügt hinzu, dass sich sein Leben im Chorraum verändert und gelernt hat, wie die Nachricht der Lyrics eines Songs dazu beigetragen haben. Daraufhin singt er Teach Your Children, während Sam ihn auf der Gitarre begleitet. Die Absolventen sind zu Tränen gerührt und auch Will ist den Tränen nahe. Nach dem Song applaudiert jeder und Rachel, der Will einen Luftkuss zuwirft, wispert "Danke" zurück. thumb|left|Blaine und SamBlaine findet Sam im Umkleideraum vor, der gerade Footbälle aufpumpt und will wissen, ob er darüber nach gedacht hat, nach New York zurück zu kehren, da er ja nun bald arbeitslos ist. Er fährt fort, dass er und Kurt Platz für ihn haben, doch Sam lehnt ab, da New York nicht sein Tempo ist und er nicht weiß, für welches Team er sein soll. Als Blaine meint, dass er für das Siegerteam sein soll und Sam erwidert, dass Kurt das sagen würde, stimmt Blaine zu und erläutert, dass das nun mal passiert, wenn man verheiratet ist und er und sein Mann glücklich sind. Außerdem sehen sie Artie, Brittany, Kitty, Santana und Rachel, ist aber traurig, dass sein bester Freund nicht dabei ist. Sam erzählt ihm, dass er draußen und frei sein möchte und wirklich glücklich ist, wo er ist. Als Blaine meint, dass er nicht möchte, dass er all sein Talent vergeudet, versichert Sam ihm, dass er das mit seinen neuen Job nicht tut. thumb|Erste Stunde mit SamWill gratuliert den neuen Mitgliedern der New Directions, es ins Team geschafft zu haben, Mason, Madison, Jane, Myron, Spencer und Alistair sind nach wie vor dabei, und stellt ihnen ihren neuen Direktor Sam vor. Dieser kommt mit Blaine in den Chorraum und stellt ihnen die erste Wochenaufgabe vor, "Country". Will gratuliert ihm zuvor und sagt ihm, dass er stolz auf ihn ist, bevor er sich mit Blaine Sams erste Stunde ansieht. Dieser erklärt zunächst, was es mit "Country" auf sich hat, nämlich, dass es um Härte des Lebens geht sowie dem Handhaben von Trennungen, dem Ausdrücken tiefen Schmerzens von Armut und Angst, da das Teil des Leben ist. Er sagt den Kids, dass, wenn sie großartig sein wollen, sie über Schmerz und Verlust singen müssen und fragt, wer die Wochenaufgabe beginnen möchte. Mason hebt seine Hand, doch Spencer kommt ihm mit einem Songvorschlag zuvor, der bei den anderen gut ankommt und auch Will und Blaine sind erleichtert und glücklich mit der Wahl des neuen Direktors. thumb|left|AbschiedMercedes bestellt Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Rachel und Tina in die Aula, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie der Eröffnungsact auf Beyoncés neuer Welttour ist. Nachdem die anderen ihr applaudiert haben, fährt Mercedes fort, dass, als sie zurückkam, versucht hat, sich daran zu erinnern, wer sie war, sich aber nicht so gut an die "alte Mercedes" erinnern kann. Sie meint, dass, als sie den Anruf bekam, nicht dachte, es wäre ein Fehler, da die "alte Mercedes" dies getan hätte und daher in der Lage war, sich zu ändern und sie glauben lassen ließen, dass gute Dinge möglich sind und es nicht üblich ist, Leute wie sie zu finden. Sie fährt fort, dass mit all den Dingen, die in ihrem Leben passieren, sie nicht in der Lage sein wird, sie eine Weile zu sehen und singt ihnen daher zum Abschied Someday We'll Be Together. Gegen Ende des Songs macht sich Mercedes auf den Weg nach draußen, dreht sich aber noch einmal zu ihren Freunden, die ihr zwar traurig sind, sich aber dennoch für sie freuen, hinterher blicken. Mercedes wirft ihnen einen Kuss zu und geht, während die anderen einander festhalten und Artie meint, dass "Mercedes Jones nun das Gebäude verlassen" hat. thumb|AusspracheBlaine und Kurt erwischen Sue in Wills Büro und wollen mit ihr reden. Kurt erzählt, dass sie in ein paar Tagen nach New York gehen worden, ihr aber vorher nach danken wollten, dass sie sie zusammen gebracht hat. Sue erwidert, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie ansah, wegen seiner Klamotten und Art, als sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hat, doch sobald sie anfing, ihn kennen zu lernen, ihm dabei zusah, wie er durch den Schmerz in seinem Leben ging, besonders als Karosfky ihn mobbte. Dabei kann sie es nicht lassen anzumerken, dass Blaine später mit diesem zusammen war, bevor sie ergänzt, dass das das Bessere aus ihre hervor brachte, in dem sie ihre Gedanken erweiterte, wofür sie sich bei Kurt bedankt. Dieser ist überrascht, lächelt dann aber und dankt ihr dafür. An Blaine gewandt meint Sue, dass sie ihn nach wie vor nicht versteht, aber er er selbst ist, was gut so ist. Blaine dankt ihr und gibt das zurück. Sue entschuldigt sich dann, da sie noch jemanden sehen muss. thumb|left|WiedersehenIn den Fluren sieht sie Becky von Weitem, die ihr zuruft, dass sie gekommen ist, um sie zu sehen, worauf Sue erwidert, dass es umgekehrt genauso ist. Die beiden rennen aufeinaner zu und schubsen die Leute aus dem Weg, bevor sie sich in der Mitte treffen und umarmen. Becky entschuldigt sich für die Dinge, die sie über Sue gesagt hat, doch diese meint, dass es ihr Leid tun sollte, da sie sie wie eine unbezahlte Praktikantin behandelt hat. Sue äußert, dass sie noch eine Person mehr sehen muss, küsst Beckys Kopf und geht dann davon. thumb|Keine WorteWill kommt in die Aula, wo Sue bereits auf ihn wartet. Als er sprechen will, unterbricht sie ihn mit einer Geste und startet The Winner Takes It All, während Brad sie auf dem Klavier begleitet. Will ist zwar überrascht, steigt aber mit ein, da er begreift, dass sie ihre Niederlage akzeptiert und ihn als Gewinner erklärt. Nach dem Song halten sie sich an den Händen und als Will etwas sagen will, bringt Sue ihn erneut zum Schweigen und geht einfach. Zuvor kickt sie noch den Schemel um, so dass Brad zu Boden fällt. thumb|left|Geraldo interviewt SueFünf Jahre später, im Jahr 2020, ist Sue bei den Fox News, mit Becky als ihrem Bodyguard, und wird von Geraldo Rivera interviewt, der darüber berichtet, wie Präsident Bush den Schlachtfeldzustand von Ohio gewinnen will und Sue, die Vizepräsidentin ist. Er dankt ihr für ihr Kommen und sie für die Einladung, bevor er fragt, ob sie bei der Wahl zur Präsidentin im Jahr 2024 antreten wird. Sue bejaht, bevor zur Werbung geschalten wird. thumb|Kurts ZeitkapselWieder in der Gegenwart, zeigt Kurt Blaine seinen Spind, den er zu einer Zeitkapfsel umgebaut hat mit sämtlichen Erinnernungen an seine Schulzeit sowie von ihnen beiden. Blaine findet das süß und ist zu Tränen gerührt, als Kurt zu jedem Stück etwas sagt. Als sein Mann ihn darauf anspricht, warum er zur selben Zeit weint und lacht, erklärt er, dass Kurt die einzige Person ist, die er kennt, die so etwas machen würde und das der Grund ist, warum er ihn so sehr liebt. Die beiden küssen sich und Kurt erwidert, dass er ihn auch liebt. thumb|left|Fünf Jahre späterEinige Tage später kommen die beiden aus einer U-Bahn Station aus New York und fahren die Rolltreppe hoch. Dabei passiert ein Zeitsprung von ebenfalls fünf Jahren, während ein Leiter einer Grundschule erklärt, dass Blaine und Kurt berühmte Broadwayschauspieler geworden sind und für ein gemeinsames Singen zu ihnen kommen. Sie werden vorgetellt und Blaine und Kurt betreten das Klassenzimmer, erklärend, dass sie aufgeregt sind, hier und in einer Umgebung zu sein, wo sie sich akzeptiert fühlen. Damit spelen sie auf Will und den Chorraum an, der ihnen damals erlaubte, sie selbst zu sein. Sie fügen hinzu, dass er sie inspiriert hat, groß zu träumen und widmen ihm Daydream Believer. Die Kinder steigen mit ein und Blaine leitet am Ende einen Showkreis sowie ein "Amazing" ein. Zurück in der Gegenwart singt Rachel in der Aula This Time, bevor sie durch die Schule wandert und sich an die Dinge erinnert, die sie gelernt und gehegt hat. Sie kommt auch an Finns und Lillians Gedenktafeln vorbei und endet den Song. thumb|TreffenFünf Jahre später, treffen sich Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt und Blaine vor Rachels Haus in New York, wo bekannt wird, dass Artie Regisseur geworden ist und Tina in seinem Film, der einem Fimlfestival ausgewählt wurde, mitspielte und sie außerdem wieder zusammen sind. Eigentlich sollte Mercedes mitspielen, doch sie war zu beschäfigt, worauf Artie sie fragt, ob sie Songs zum Filmsoundtrack beisteuert. Mercedes sagt zu und die fünf gehen rein, wobei Blaine sie darüber informiert, dass Sam eine neue Freundin hat, sie aber nicht zusammen passen. Mercedes erklärt, dass sie und Sam noch texten, während Tina Arties Krawatte richtet und ihn küsst. thumb|left|VorbereitungDrinnen treffen sie sich für die Tony Awards schick machende Rachel, wobei Kurt zu ihr eilt und sagt, dass sie sich nicht stressen soll. Sie erwidert, dass es ihr gut geht und nicht erwarten kann, dass das Baby kommt. Blaine erklärt, dass sie ihr Essen mitgebracht haben, um beim Wachsen vom Gehirn des Babys zu helfen, worauf Tina Rachel ausfragt nachdem sie es von Blaine und Kurt gehört hat, wie sie einwilligte deren Leihmutter zu werden. Rachel berichtet, dass es damit zu tun hat, wie sie erzogen wurde und Blaine und Kurt ihr in ihrem Leben geholfen haben und sie glücklich machen will. An die Männer gewandt meint sie, dass sie die fantastischsten Väter sein werden, worauf Jesse erscheint, der nun Rachels Ehemann ist und meint, dass sie spät dran sind. Die beiden gehen, während ihnen die anderen auf Wiedersehen sagen und Glück wünschen. thumb|DankesredeBei den Tony Awards gibt Jesse Rachel Tipps darüber, wie sie auf die Bühne gehen sollte und wie sie sich bei ihrer Dankesrede zu verhalten hat. Zu Hause sitzt Will vor dem Fernseher und sieht sich die Verleihung an, wobei bekannt wird, dass er und Emma erneut Eltern geworden sind, von Zwillingsjungs und einem Sohn, mit denen Sam spielt, sowie einer Tochter, die von Emma auf dem Arm getragen wird. Andrew Rannells präsentiert den Award für "Beste Schauspielerin in einem Musical", während Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Kitty und Roderick gespannt vor dem Fernseher sitzen. Als er Rachel als Gewinnerin bekannt gibt, freuen sich alle Anwesenden im Saal sowie ihre Freunde zu Hause für sie, während sie auf die Bühne geht und den Preis entgegen nimmt. In ihrer Rede dankt Rachel ihrem Mann Jesse, ihren Dads, Carmen Tibideaux und all ihren Freunden und widmet Will den Preis, der ihr geholfen hat, die Person zu sein, die sie wurde, ihr die Stärken lehrte und ihr in ihren schweren Zeiten half. Will sieht zu Tränen gerührt zu, während Sue ihm ein Taschentuch reicht und Rachel fährt fort, dass Teil von etwas Besonderem zu sein, einen nicht besonders macht, sondern etwas besonders ist, weil man ein Teil davon ist und sagt den Zuschauern, dass Träume wahr werden. thumb|left|Bei Sues RedeIm Herbst 2020 geht Sue auf die Bühne der Aula und blickt in die Zuschauer, Will, Burt, Carole, Emma, Figgins und Sheldon. Sie ruft nach Becky, die Sam observiert und meint, dass er sauber ist und sie ihn in Ruhe lassen kann. Danach hält sie eine Rede, dass, als Lillian Adler dem Club erzählte, dass Glee davon handelt, sich selbst der Freude zu öffnen, dachte, es wäre alles gelogen. Terri setzt sich zu den anderen in die Zuschauerreihe, während Sue fortfährt, dass es für feige Verlierer war, sich selbst zu täuschen, dass sich die Welt um ihre Träume und Hoffnungen kümmerte, nicht wissend, dass die reale Welt Herzschmerz, Enttäuschung und Versagen beinhaltet. Sie erzählt weiter, dass sie mit allem Recht hatte, aber falsch lag, dass sie Feiglinge wären und begriffen hat, dass es eine Menge Mut braucht, die Welt zu sehen, wie sie sein sollte, als sie ist, wo unwahrscheinliche Dinge passieren. Sue behauptet, dass Glee davon handelt, sich die Welt vorzustellen, wo alle pasiert, sein Herz zu öffnen und darüber zu singen. Des Weiteren dachte sie es wäre dumm, aber nun glaubt, dass es eins der mutigsten Dinge ist, die Leute tun können und fühlt sich geehrt, die Aula in "Finn Hudson Auditorium" umbenennen zu können. Sue sagt Will, dass mit seiner harten Arbeit und Finns Andenken die High School ein Erfolg wurde, ein Model für öffentliche Schulen, das Künste hat und im ganzen Land nachgemacht wird. Sie gratuliert ihm, etwas bemerkenswertes erreicht zu haben und kündigt dann die New Directions an. thumb|I LivedWill geht auf die Bühne, auf der bereits Artie, Tina, Quinn und Sam stehen und leitet I Lived ein. Sam und Artie steigen mit ein und auch Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine und Jessie schließen sich an. Während des Chorus erscheinen Roderick, Alistair, Madison, Jane, Spencer und Mason mit Sugar und kurz darauf auch Mike und Matt. Brittany, Santana, Puck, Kitty, Lauren, Jake und Karofsky folgen als Nächste, allerdings kommen sie von den Seitengängen der Aula und auch Joe, Unique und Ryder sind mit von der Partei. Die Erwachsenen hält es nun auch nicht mehr auf den Sitzen und gehen ebenfalls auf die Bühne. Sue und Becky folgen ihnen und zusammen versammeln sie sich auf den Treppen und beenden den Song. Man hört sie alle jubeln und lachen, während die Kamera wegzoomt zu Finns und Lillians Gedenktafeln, zwischen denen ein Foto vom Cast während der Performance hängt. Verwendete Musik *'Teach Your Children' von Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young, gesungen von Will Schuester *'Someday We'll Be Together' von Diana Ross & the Supremes, gesungen von Mercedes Jones mit Kirchenchor *'Daydream Believer' von The Monkees, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Kurt Hummel *'The Winner Takes It All' von ABBA, gesungen von Will Schuester und Sue Sylvester *'This Time' von Glee, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'I Lived' von OneRepublic, gesungen vom Glee-Cast Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Dianna Agron' als Quinn Fabray *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Christopher Cousins' als Aufsichtsrat Bob Harris *'Laura Dreyfuss' als Madison McCarthy *'Brad Ellis' als Brad *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'Jane Galloway Heitz' als Lillian Adler *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Jonathan Groff' als Jesse St. James *'Noah Guthrie' als Roderick Meeks *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Billy Lewis Jr.' als Mason McCarthy *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Alex Newell' als Unique Adams *'Finneas O'Connell' als Alistair *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Iqbal Theba' als Principal Figgins *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'J.J. Totah' als Myron Muskovitz *'Jenna Ushkowitz' als Tina Cohen-Chang *'Samantha Marie Ware' als Jane Hayward *'Marshall Williams' als Spencer Porter *'Andrew Rannells' als er selbst *'Geraldo Rivera' als er selbst *'Myko Olivier' als Skylar *'Mason Trueblood' als super schwuler Warbler *'J.P. Dubé' als Warbler #2 *'Rilan Roppolo' als Warbler #7 *'Tim Bagley' als Grundschullehrer Trivia *In den USA hatte die Episode 2.70 Millionen Zuschauer. *Die Episode beinhaltet die Rückkehr von: **Lauren Zizes seit Ladies First **Jake Puckerman und Ryder Lynn seit New Directions. *Melissa Benoist und Damian McGinty sind die einzigen lebenden Darsteller der Serie, die ehemalige Glee Club-Mitglieder für mehr als eine Episode spielten, die nicht in dieser Episode erscheinen. Beide wurden eingeladen, hatten aber zuvor Verpflichtungen und konnten daher nicht teilnehmen. *Chronologisch und in der Realität ist dass das erste Mal seit mehr als zehn Jahren, dass Matt und Terri tatsächlich nach Lima zurückkehren und mit den anderen Charakteren zusammen kommen. **Beide erschienen in der Flashbackepisode, die vor dieser ausgestrahlt wurde. **Das ist das erste Mal, dass Matt mit allen New Directions-Mitgliedern (außer Marley und Rory) zu sehen ist, die nach seinem Transfer beigetreten sind. *Das ist die siebte Episode, die von allen drei Schöpfern geschrieben wurde. Die anderen sechs sind Ouvertüre, Jenseits von Gut und Sue, Der Quarterback, 100, Verlierer wie Ich und 2009. *Das ist nach Menschliche Requisite/'And the winner is...' und Verlierer wie Ich/Homecoming die dritte Episode, die am gleichen Tag wie die vorherige ausgestrahlt wurde. *Artie, Brad, Carole, Emma, Figgins, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn,Rachel, Santana, Sue, Terri, Tina, Will sowie der Bassist und Schlagzeuger sind die Charaktere, die in der ersten und letzten Episode der Serie erschienen. **Lillian Adler könnte man auch dazu zählen, wenn man den Extended Directors Cut von Ouvertüre berücksichtigt. *Das ist nach A Wedding die zweite Episode, in der Kitty nicht ihre Cheerios-Uniform trägt. *Der Anfang der Episode beinhaltet Teile der ersten Szene vom Directors Cut von Ouvertüre. *Die Episode hat die meisten Gaststars. *Spencer schlägt vor, dass sie für die "Country"-Stunde She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy singen könnten. Der Song wurde tatsächlich von Chords Vater geschrieben. *Eins der Dinge in Kurts Spind ist Blaines "Versprechungsring" aus dem Papier von Kurts Lieblingskaugummis. Die Szene, wo Blaine Kurt den Ring gab war eine herausgeschnittene aus Galaktische Weihnachten. *Vor den Tony Awards, als Rachel abgeholt wird, gibt es zwei "Rachels". Es gibt eine Statistin, die die Rachel ist, deren Rücken zur Kamera gerichtet ist, was daran liegt, da man sonst die Kamera im Spiegel gesehen hätte. Besonders deutlich erkennt man es, als Rachel ihrer Haare richtet und so weiter, da die Bewegungen nicht synchron sind. Selbiges gilt für Kurt in der gleichen Szene. *Im Originalskript der Episode wird enthüllt, dass: **Blaine und Kurt eine Tochter haben werden. **Sheldon ein Assistentsverteidigungslinientrainer für die Cleveland Browns wurde. Kulturelle Referenznen *Sam erwähnt, dass die Footbälle, die verkauft werden, bis zu einem bestimmten Level aufgeblasen werden müssen. Dies ist ein Hinweis auf die "Deflate-gate"-Kontroverse um die New England Patriots kurz nach deren AFC-Meisterschaftssieg über die Indianapolis Colts im Frühjahr 2015. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S6